wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Name Suggestions Page
(Not sure if I'm allowed to make this page but whatevs) Hi! I always felt that whenever people try creating OCs they have trouble finding good names. (At least this is a problem for myself) So here! This very long page is full of names for each tribe! Anyone can edit this! I may even include a section for hybrid names! Disclaimer: This list is mainly for any users looking for new names for their new OCs. So if someone stumbles onto this list and finds the name of their already-existing OC, it's merely a coinidence. Also, if anyone knows how to make multiple columns of bulleted items in a single section, please code it, cuz this page getting hella long SandWing Names * Khulan * Onager * Kiang * Hemione * Sengi * Lion * Namib * Namaqua * Spinifex * Yallara * Giraffe * Cracticus * Locust * Kalahari * Springbok * Ostrich * Gnu * Oryx * Sandgrouse * Mustang * Negev * Haboob * Gecko * Fennec * Serval * Xerocole * Addax * Armmadillo * Camel * Oryx * Dromedary * Savannah RainWing Names Animals * Duiker * Unau * Bongo * Uakari * Iguana * Anoa * Sapiutan * Colugo * Capuchin * Bufeo * Galago * Bushbaby * Parotia * Kumul * Chousingha * Tree Frog * Sloth Bear * Muntjac * Tamandua * Hoatzin * Picathartes * Inia * Tamilok * Boar * Hippopotamus * Rhinoceros * Gorilla * Toucan * Alligator * Tiger * Amazon * Congo * Cascara * Lychee * Hydrangea * Longan * Rambutan * Jabuticaba * Carambola * Guava * Cacao * Rangpur * Kassia * Pomelo * Tangelo * Peacotum * Oroblanco * Mandarinquat * Boa * Anteater SeaWing Names * Cod * Salmon * Mola * Moana * Franciscana * Atlantic * Vaquita * Angelfish * Surgeonfish * Tuna * Dollarfish * Seabass * Tilefish * Tilapia * Mackerel * Ibodai * Pomfret * Perch * Ripple * Jengu * Capelin * Lancetfish * Amberjack * Bacalao * Ictiobus * Scamp * Brotula * Cobia * Bonito * Tarpon * Permit * Pacifia * Pompano * Neptune * Skate * Sandplover * Coquina * Cichlid * Trevally * Barbel * Wrasse * Snook * Tomtate * Margate * Palometa * Gunnel * Freshwater * Sculpin * Beaugregory * Whiting * Seafoam * Eau * Agua * Poseidon * Sea Lion * Whitecap * Pacific * Lowtide * Pelagic * Basin * Loch * Pond * Nessie * Kraken * Southern * Oceania * Mussel * Tide * Blobfish * Lophelia LeafWings PoisonWing Names: (Usually reserved for poisonous or carnivorous plants) *Nightshade *Snakeroot *Poison Ivy *Sumac *Hogweed *Parsnip *Poinsettia *Foxglove *Jimsonweed *Dewy Pine *Sarracenia *Turtle Sock *Waterwheel *Monkey Cup *Butterwort *Bladderwort *Monkshood *Sabistar *Hellebore *Cockle *Windflower *Cuckoopint *Larkspur *Nepenthes *Manchineel *Brochinnea SapWing Names (Usually reserved for most non-hostile plants) * Acacia * Ash * Aspen * Baobab * Birch * Botany * Camellia * Foxglove * Columbine * Cedar * Cypress * Eucalyptus * Hickory * Mahogany * Oak * Gingko * Spruce * Pine * Evergreen * Beech * Elm * Sycamore * Topiary * Macaranga * Storax * Mistletoe * Bolster * Sandalwood * Quandong * Riverbirch * Eucalyptus * Wattle * Gum (Gum tree) IceWing names * Frostbite * Freeze * Frozen * Blizzard * Whiteout * Frost * Crevasse * Walrus * Antartica * Glisten * Silver * Hail * Hailstone * Snowstorm * Bitter * Polar * Polaris * Polar Bear * North * North Star * Alaska * Shiver * Crystal * Cold * Avalanche SkyWing names * Altitude * Mountain * Elevation * Expanse * Storm * Flaming * Wildfire * Cloud * Cloudy * Lightning * Thor * Thunder * Red * Rose * Rhodonite * Dash * Rocket * Jet * Inferno * Flare * Twister * Tornado * Zeus * Severe * Orange * Zircon NightWing names *Nightwatcher *Nightriser *Moonriser *Starlight *Startalon *Startear *Starmind *Starwatcher *Starseeker *Novatracker *Novaclaws *Novascales *Fiercemind *Fierceclaws *Cruelteeth *Cruelclaws *Cruelflight *Cometwatcher *Cometdweller *Nightdweller *Truthkiller *Truthbringer *Truthwatcher *Truthfinder *Truthseeker *Supernova *Hypernova *Morrowfinder *Morrowbringer *Deathfinder *Deathwisher *Batchaser *Batwings *Darkwings *Darkteeth *Darktail *Darkhorn(s) *Twistedteeth *Twistedtalons *Twistedtail *Twistedhorn(s) *Twistedwings *Blackscales *Blackshade *Blackwings *Starless *Star *Galaxywings *Galaxytail *Galaxyhorns *Galaxywatcher *Galaxychaser Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public